memories of a fool
by Frog squisher
Summary: The story of a certain few student that went through Hogwarts together, as friends, as enemies, and as secret admirers
1. Default Chapter

Memories of a Fool

By:Frog Squisherand Lil Laura

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?" Said a beautiful red head girl to the blonde haired boy sitting in the corner of the compartment.

"S-sure you can sit here" the blond boy answered. Just then another boy bound in with black hair that looked unattended.

"Can I sit here I'd rather not sit with my. Brother" The boy asked looking at the blond boy not even noticing the girl.

Lily took a seat across from the blonde haired boy. She didn't want to look at the dark haired boy. He was too familiar.

"Are you two first years?" Lily questioned.

"Yea you can sit here if you want.. I'm Remus Lupin" the boy answered. Then he looked over at Lily "Yea I'm a first year."

The dark haired boy laughed, "First year and proud of it!"

"I'm Lily. Evans. I'm a first year too." She smiled.

"Well I am Sirius. No last name that I can help." Sirius said putting his hand out to Lily.

Lily shook his hand. He was sort of cute.

"Ah has the lady taken a liking to me?" Sirius joked. He'd never thought girls could be so.. Different.

"Did I say that out loud?" Lily blushed. She became very red.

Remus shook his head at Sirius in disbelief, "I didn't know it was possible to be so full of your Sirius" The he smiled at Lily.

"Ah I am egoistic am I now. Well that is a pity. I guess I shall live out the remainder of my life as a shunned egoist." Sirius said added fake sniffles to add dramatics.

Remus raised and eyebrow but shrugged it off before picking up the book beside his feet and beginning to read.

"What are you reading?" Lily asked.

"I am reading Hogwarts a History. Its not the best book but i really like to read so it'll have to do" Remus said not bothering to look up.

A shaggy, black haired boy ran into the compartment and slammed the door shut. "Oops, sorry. I can leave if you'd like. Okay, no I can't, but I thought I'd be polite."

"Why do you like to read?" Sirius asked as he plopped down next to the blond and began reading over Remus' shoulder.

Lily looked at the shaggy haired boy. What is it with this place. Full of hot guys!

Remus shook his head in disbelief and he had thought Sirius obnoxious.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked looking away from Remus' book.

"A little boy crazy, missy?" He looked at Sirius. "James Potter is the name and mischief is my game. And you might be?"

Sighing Remus marked his place and put the book down there was no way he would be able to read.

"I am Sirius. And mischief is my middle name." Sirius said.

"Oh, knock it off, Blondie, I know you want to join me." James said.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Sirius, eh? Sirius Mischief What?" James laughed at his own joke.

"Anyone noticing me leave can say bye!" Lily said as she walked out and the compartment stayed silent."

"Well the last part I what to fall into a pit of doom. But unfortunately it won't so its Black." Sirius answered, "Bye Lily!"

"Well she seemed happy," Remus said sarcastically.

"Yes she did didn't she" Sirius joked.

"Eh, I can't really turn this school upside down with pranks unless I've got a few friends along for the ride, now can I?" James said flashing his excellent smile.

"No my because unless we join forces I would easily beat you." Sirius said flashing his own smile.

"Well I guess I am in you too will need some one with brains to keep you from getting caught." Remus said

"Hey. That's insulting!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I've got brains! I just choose not to use them." James grinned. "It makes people love me more."

"I'm sure it does." Remus said, then he added, "in some alternate universe"

The trolley lady comes by with tons of food and James hands her a large amount of money. "Get anything you want boys, we've got a lot of planning to do."

Narcissa sat against the window staring out the compartment door.

Bellatrix opened the door to find her sister sitting at the window seat. "Sis, look whom I've brought. Some pure-blood first years, like us." She stepped aside as Malfoy and Snape walked in.

"Good I thought I'd be in a school of Mudbloods!" Narcissa hissed. Then she looked at Malfoy and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Lucius Malfoy." Malfoy leaned over and kissed her hand. "You can call me Malfoy. Even my mother does."

"Oh really..Malfoy are you a mothers boy then." Narcissa said flirtatiously.

"Oh please Lucius stop flirting." Severus Snape said making a gagging sound.

"Certainly not. I'm my father's son. Pure Malfoy." She'd make a fine Malfoy. Malfoy just smiled at her.

"Malfoy, honey, you came from your mom's belly so you're her son too." Bellatrix giggled.

"Yea and half mommy's little pumpkin." Severus mumbled.

Narcissa giggled. And looked over at Bellatrix causing even more giggles.

"Shut up, everyone." Bella sniffed the air.

"What's up with her?" Malfoy asked Narcissa

"You sense another pure blood sis?" Narcissa asked seeing Severus and Malfoy's surprised look.

"She can smell us?" Severus asked

"Well even I can smell you.." Narcissa said.

"Yeah. This one is close." She stuck her hand out into the hall and pulled in a red haired girl. "Hello, love, and you are?"

"L-Lily Evans. And you knew I was out there how?"

"I can sense you. It's a gift. I can sense pure-bloods."

"We pure-bloods gotta stick together." Narcissa said.

"Yeah. We do. So what house do you all plan to get?" Lily said, trying to change the subject.

All replied with a "Slytherin"

"what about you?" Severus asked.

"So, you've heard of Snape, right? Filthy creatures. Smelly and they never take showers."

"Hey I've got to spend Christmas with him every year! It horrible at least Malfoy showers." Sirius said.

"You poor creature. Anyways, anyone heard of Bellatrix and Narcissa Black? I mean, they're HORRIBLE. I really can't stand them"

"Bellatrix now that one's evil she tried to kill me when I was three!" Remus said.

"I don't blame her. I probably would have too. Just kidding Remmy."

"Sorry, Sirius, I just realized that they're your cousins."

"Yea so? She's like that with me too chasing me around calling me a blood traitor. I am and proud of it." Sirius said.

"So I take it you want to be in Hufflepuff? Just kidding. Gryffindor is the best."

"I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw." Remus said stretching.

"WHAT!"

"I don't care where I am as long as its not Slytherin." Sirius said.

"What's wrong with Ravenclaw?" Remus asked.

"Its for brains." Sirius answered.

"Y-You can't b-be s-serious, can you? Gryffindor is best for pranking."

"I said I wouldn't mind it not that's what house I want to be in." Remus said rolling his eyes.

"I bought you twenty seven chocolate frogs for you to change your mind and be a b-b-brain! No way! You're screwed! You're in Gryffindor."

"Sorry. Shock is wearing off now. I'm not used to anyone saying anything about any house but Gryffindor. Good things, anyways."

"Fine I bow to the almighty Gryffindor. Bless me with mercy almighty Gryffindor." Remus said getting on the flow and bowing.

Sirius burst out into laughter.

"Don't worry, I will." James flashed is grin which had already, at the age of eleven, won two Witch Weekly's Best Smile three times.

Sirius' laughter doubled, and he fell to the floor beside Remus.

James stood up and put his foot on Remus's head and struck his best 'kingly' pose. "My faithful servants."

"Well the King needs to get his royal foot off my head." Remus said.

James picked up the wrong foot and joined the other two boys on the floor. Well, on Remus anyway.

"Get off me you fat troll!" Remus yelled. Struggling he pushed James away

"Remus, you shouldn't talk about yourself that way." James laughed.

"Hey! Don't push him on me!" Sirius said as James fell onto him.

"Its possible to cause yourself to be institutionalized"

Remus scrambled up and sat on James.

A muffled "I'll soon know where you sleep" was heard from under Remus

"Remus!" Sirius yelled from under James.

"uagh James you stink! no offense but your starting to smell like Snape" Sirius now raspy voice said from under James.

" I'm not getting up!" Remus said triumphantly.

"That's because Remus FARTED on me."

"No he didn't James that was you!"

James quickly rolled out from under Remus, causing him to fall onto Sirius. "Nope, it was he."

Remus got up and lunged for James.

"Excuse me, boys, but I left my things in here and I'll need to be changing, seeing as we'll be getting there soon." Lily said.

"Lily!" Sirius said from the floor.

"Sorry about earlier Lily" Remus said apologetically.

Before being tackled by Remus, James said "You got up! Victorious is Me!"

"Hey Lily. Yeah, sorry about earlier. Didja make any new friends?"

"You sound sincere don't you James." Remus retorted.

"Yeah, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape, but I don't really like him all too much." She smiled; not having a clue what James was gaping at. "Gotta go!" She turned and walked away.

"She befriended the evil ones!" Sirius shrieked.

"Lily has gone over to the dark side. A moment of peace for the brave soul." Remus said.

James sat up and looked at his clothes. His tight fitting shirt was ripped and his shorts were twisted. "YOU GUYS!" He whined. "You messed up my clothes! I liked this shirt!"

"so it was getting small anyways." Sirius said staring after Lily.

James mumbled, "It was supposed to fit that way."

"Sirius, wait!" James shouted thinking Sirius was about to leave.

"It's too late, I know Malfoy, and there is no hope for her. They've got her brainwashed already.

"I am still here.." Sirius said standing by the door.

Remus shrugged it off getting back in his seat.

TBC


	2. chapter 2

Memories of a Fool

Chapter2: The Plans for Lily

Author(s): lil laura and myself

"What are we going to do about Lily and the Evils?"

"I say we kidnap Lily and tell her how evil they really are" Sirius said enthusiastically.

"Right..." Remus said rolling his eyes.

"Hey it just might work." Sirius mumbled.

"No it just may make her rebel and hate us for the rest of our natural lives is what it might do." Remus replied.

"Guys, think rationally!" James rubbed his chin.

"I am. Though Sirius here is the one thinking irrationally." Remus said leaning back in his seat.

"Maybe we don't have to do anything. She can't be stupid enough to fall for their faking nice trick. Can she?" James secretly hoped so.

"Hey!"

"Maybe they're smarter than we think." Remus suggested before adding, "But that's impossible"

"Too true, my friend, too true." James looked at his watch. "We better change"

James grabbed his robes and threw them on. "These things aren't tight enough."

"James they aren't supposed to be tight." Sirius said putting on his own robes.

"But they don't show off my abs."

"I know it's exactly what I want to see. James Potter's abs." Remus said rolling his eyes. Sirius decided now was a good time to throw stuff at James and threw Remus' book.

"Sirius!" Remus yelled.

James ducked and the book hit Remus in the face.

"Hey you've got good reflexes James. You should try out for the Quidditch team." said Sirius

"We're first years. Don't you have to be a third year?"

"Remus your reading the stupid book tell us!" Sirius commanded.

"You don't have to be a third year to try out. Though you won't make the team until then. Some people have made it in second year." Remus said

"I'm going to make it. First year. Guaranteed."

"Doubt it last person to make it first year was almost a century ago. And that was because he stated school a year late." Remus said.

"Thanks for the boost, Lupin. But I will." James said smiling broadly to himself.

TBC


End file.
